The Gravekeeper's Assailant
by Yun Min
Summary: What is Sara's story, the story of the Gravekeeper's Assailant. What is her true purpose and where did she come from? What did she mean by she has never forgotten him? Oneshot, uses Japanese names.


The Gravekeeper's Assailant

_"No matter which strange world Sara is in, I have never forgotten him. I still believe we will meet each other again"_

All was fine in the Gravekeeper Leaders world. Since Daitokuji-teacher had come with that Judai kid, hoping for him to be tested, it had been remarkably quiet. No communication had come from the original world for so long. Gravekeeper's Leader was glad. It meant that he didn't have to duel anyone, or put there friends in danger.

The rest of the members of the Gravekeeper's clan were glad to. No one was intruding in the royal family graveyard.

But one of the clan was not glad. The Gravekeeper's Assailant, Sara. She missed the original world. No one else seemed to care. Well she was the only one who actually came from the original world. Sara still remembered how she came to be stuck in this world.

/FLASHBACK\

Sara had been a regular duel academia student. She had been an Obelisk Blue student, under the care of Ayukawa-sensei. Sara was one of the best students in the school. She was also friends with Fubuki Tenjoin, who was also in Obelisk.

It had been in one of Daitokuji-teacher's alchemy classes when Daitokuji announced the field trip to the Sleeping Ancient ruins on the other side of the island.

Both Fubuki and Sara wanted to go. They had asked Kaiser Ryo if he wanted to go. Ryo was only a second year, but had already earned the title of Kaiser, Emperor. Not surprisingly, Ryo said he had studying to do.

Two other students were coming. Sakura Jippen, Sara's friend, and Josuke Baisotei, an Osiris Red student.

Daitokuji teacher had greeted them, and they had began their long trek to the Sleeping Ruins. When they reached them, Josuke stomach rumbled and he asked if he could have some of his Bento Box (Lunch Box)

"May I open my Bento Box, Daitokuji-sensei?" Josuke asked.

"Why don't we all stop for lunch, Josuke-kun?" was Daitokuji teacher's reply.

Everyone had agreed to this, and they sat down to eat the lunches Tome-san had prepared for them. They were sitting eating them when a green light appeared in the sky and surrounded them. Daitokuji-teacher and the students all looked up. There were three suns in the sky.

"Sara-chan, why are there three suns in the sky?" Sakura asked her friend, but Sara was already up and running.

Fubuki, for some reason was running towards the light, and Sara was following him. Sakura and Josuke ran after them, with Daitokuji-teacher following after them.

The green light then overtook them all. When Sara, Sakura, Josuke and Daitokuji-teacher woke up, they found themselves mummified and lying in coffins. Sara looked up, and saw a duel about to start. A duel between some old guy and Fubuki.

"So we have ourselves a deal Fubuki Tenjoin. You win, you and your friends can go, but if I win, you and your friends are mummified" The old guy said.

"Fine, Gravekeeper Leader. Now lets duel" Fubuki said, activating his duel disk.

So the old guy was Gravekeeper leader, Sara thought. She looked at Josuke and Sakura's worried faces. They weren't used to this. Well, neither was Sara, but she was used to Fubuki getting into trouble. Sara didn't know how Ryo, or Fubuki's little sister, Asuka, stood it.

"I play Brown Warrior ATK500/DEF1800 in defense mode. Due to it's effect I can now add one Beast-Warrior type monster to my hand, And I choose Panther Warrior" Fubuki said, showing the Gravekeeper his card. "I now lay one card face down and end my turn" Fubuki laid the card face down.

"My Draw" Gravekeeper leader said as he added the card to his hand. "And I play Gravekeepers Curse ATK800/DEF800 in attack mode. When this monster is summoned, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to you"

Fubuki's life points dropped as he stared at Gravekeepers Curse. GKL4000/FUB3500

"I also place on card face down" The Gravekeeper Leader finished.

Sara looked at both of them. They seemed evenly matched. The duel wore on and on, both of them slowly decreasing the others life points.

"My Draw" Fubuki drew his card. It was just what he needed to win the duel. GKL1600/FUB0400 "From my hand I summon Pitch Black Warwolf ATK1600/DEF600 in attack mode"

"What are you planning to do, Fubuki? That card could never stand up to my Gravekeeper's Chief, especially not with Necrovalley in play" The Gravekeeper Leader tormented.

"Maybe not on it's own, but if I equip it with Fates Guidance, than it can attack you directly" Fubuki smiled triumphantly. Gravekeeper leader looked like he was about to activate a face down, but Fubuki interrupted him. "And as long as my Pitch Black Warwolf is in play, you can't use your trap cards"

The Gravekeeper looked astonished at the fact Fubuki just beat him. GKL0000/FUB0400

"I want to give you this" Gravekeeper Leader said to Fubuki after we were all freed. "It is part of a medallion. May it bring you good fortune"

"Can we go home now?" Josuke asked impatiently.

"Where the three lights mingle, a crossing to the original world will appear" The Gravekeeper leader replied.

All of them turned around. They saw that the three suns were already beginning to combine. They all ran for it. Fubuki first, then Sakura and Josuke, with Sara hot on their tails, and Daitokuji-teacher bringing up the rear.

They were almost out, when Sara tripped and fell. Fubuki, Sakura and Josuke didn't notice and continued running. Daitokuji-teacher just ran straight past her, ignoring her completely.

Gravekeeper Leader did notice however, but by the time he had helped Sara up, it was too late. The door to the original world had closed.

"As you cannot get back to your own world," Gravekeeper Leader began. "how about you stay here and become Gravekeepers Assailant, Sara-san?"

/END FLASHBACK\

Ever since that day, Sara had been the Gravekeepers Assailant. When Daitokuji-teacher had come back, with a new lot of students in tow, Sara had hoped for some news from the original world, and maybe a message from Fubuki or Sakura. Even a note from Josuke would have been better than nothing.

Instead, Judai and his friends had turned up. She had told Judai to give a message to Fubuki, but she had not told them it was Fubuki directly. She had just said to pass it onto the person who bears the other half of the medallion.

One of Judai's friends had looked very familiar. And another one had rung a slight bell inside Sara's head. That blond girl, why did she look so familiar? What was her name again? Asuka, hadn't she heard Judai call her.

Asuka, that was Fubuki's little sisters name. Was that girl Fubuki's sister? It would explain why she looked so familiar. How would Asuka reacted if Sara had told her that the person who held the other half of the medallion was her Fubuki, her brother.

It was obvious, Sara thought, that Fubuki-kun hadn't told Asuka-chan about the Gravekeeper Leader. Asuka didn't seem to make a connection between Sara and Fubuki either. Maybe Fubuki had never told Asuka about Sara. But why?

Sara had been one of Fubuki's best friends. Maybe she wasn't as good as Ryo, as he knew Fubuki inside out. But still, Fubuki should have told Asuka about Sara. After all, Fubuki was always bragging about what he could do and who he knew. Could anything've happened to Fubuki?

Well, the Gravekeeper Leader might know. And it would be just like Fubuki if he had gotten himself into trouble. Though how bad the trouble was, it depended.

Sara walked over to where the Gravekeeper Leader was standing.

"Hello, Sara-san. How are you doing today?" Gravekeeper Leader then noticed the worried look his assailant had. "Still moping about the fact you can't get back to the original world?"

Sara sighed. Gravekeeper Leader was always quick to work out what she was feeling.

"Yes. Gravekeeper Leader, may I ask you something?" Gravekeeper Leader nodded. "You know the blond haired girl who came with Judai. Her name was Asuka" Gravekeeper Leader nodded. "I think she was Fubuki's Sister"

"And you want to know why Fubuki never told his sister about you" Gravekeeper Leader finished off for Sara. It was Sara's turn to nod.

"How about I show you?" Gravekeeper Leader said to Sara. The Gravekeeper's Assailant looked stunned. How could Gravekeeper Leader show her? Was it something he had never revealed to her?

A drowsiness then overcame Sara, as she dropped limply to the floor. Her soul had been transported to another place.

/THING\

Fubuki was standing at the edge of the forest on Duel Academia Island. He was moping about something, but Sara didn't know what.

Though as soon as she thought that, Sara found herself able to hear Fubuki's thoughts. When Sara heard them, she was slightly shocked.

"I wish Sara-chan was here. Where did she go? I've asked everyone else, Sakura, Josuke and Daitokuji-teacher, and no one seems to know what's happened to her. The school says she's on a transfer to South Academia, but if she was she'd have told someone, either me or Sakura" Fubiki's thoughts ran something like this and continued, turning to his recent duelling achievements.

So that's what happened, Sara thought. The academy told everyone I was on a transfer scheme. Sara thought about it a bit more. There were lots of students on exchange schemes. Could they all have disappeared as well? Was that what Duel Academia did with anyone who disappeared? Say they were on a transfer scheme to one of Duel Academias many partner schools.

"There's more" A voice behind Sara said. Sara turned around and looked at surprise at Gravekeeper Leader.

"So what?" Sara said, reverting back to the way she had been with Fubuki, instead of the polite manner she used with anyone in the Gravekeeper world.

"Just look" was the Gravekeeper Leader's reply, as he vanished into thin air.

Sara looked towards Fubuki. He had started to walk off, back towards campus and the Obelisk Blue dorms. Sara followed, though not enthusiastically, as she thought she had got what she had came for.

The look of the campus hadn't changed much from when Sara had been a student. Fubuki passed the Blue Dorm and nothing much had changed, maybe a new coat of paint, but nothing big. Entering the main Campus, it was obvious Fubuki was running late for something, probably one of Professor Chronos's lectures.

Sara let out a small chuckle as she thought of the professor, Chronos de Mediz. Sara and Fubuki had always had a laugh about the crazy teacher, always dressing like a girl. And that silly hairdo of his. It really made you wonder who he was. And Fubuki was always late to his lectures.

Fubuki burst through the door and quickly found his seat. Sara looked at the professor doing the lecture. It was Daitokuji-teacher, giving another one of those alchemy lectures. Fubuki didn't seem to be listening much, being more concerned with trying to hit Ryo on the head with a paper ball.

In fact, most of the students seemed to be pretty bored. Ryo seemed to be just staring into space, omly reacting when one of the paperballs hit him on the head. Quite a few of the Osirises were sleeping, not that that was a big surprise. Most of the Ra's seemed to be vaguely taking notes, with varying looks of confusion on their faces.

Daitokuji teacher finished the lecture and dismissed the class, but kept Fubuki, Josuke and Sakura behind. The same people who had been to the other world.

Was there more to Daitokuji-teacher than it first appeared? First he brings Sara, Fubuki and the other two to the other world. Then, about a year later, Judai, Asuka, Sho and Hayato show up, with Daitokuji-teacher in tow. And then were a number of other oddities about the teacher. Like Daitokuji's obsession with Alchemy. Sara intended to ask Gravekeeper Leader when she next saw him.

Daitokuji-teacher told the three students that they would be meeting in the Abandoned Dorm later, for the extra classes that they were taking. At this Sara looked up from her thoughts, a befuddled expression on her face.

What extra classes at the abandoned dorm? There was more to Daitokuji than it first appeared. Who had started these extra classes? Why had they been started? Was there any particular reason that these classes had started up?

"So, more extra classes?" Fubuki said. "Should be a sinch" He turned around to look at Josuke and Sakura. "Josuke-san, Sakura-chan, you O.K with this?"

Sakura answered "Fine" Josuke remained silent, not answering the question. Sakura then decided to ask Fubuki something. "Fubuki-kun, have you heard anything about Sara-chan. I don't believe she would just disappear like that"

"Sakura-chan, I have no idea where she is. I would like to know where she is as well. And I don't believe this rubbish the school is feeding us about her being on a transfer to south academia either. Sara, there? Don't think so" Fubuki replied. "Though I haven't asked Ryu yet"

"The Kaiser?" Josuke asked.

"That's right" Fubuki stated. "If there's anyone who knows anything about anything on this Island, it's the Kaiser. And that includes Sara's disappearance. And even if he doesn't know, it beats asking Professor Chronos"

The three let out a chuckle, before going there separate ways. Fubuki to the Obelisk dorm, Sakura to the girls dorm, and Josuke off to the Osiris dorm, wherever that was.

Sara stayed in the classroom for a few minutes, debating what she should do next. She left, closing the door behind her and headed to the back of the woods, where the abandoned dorm was located. Sara looked at the sad building, which was not in the best of shape. A blockage sign was in front, warning students to stay away, but it was not like it was going to keep anyone out.

Sara decided to go inside, to see what really lay inside, if there were any traces of these classes. As she walked in, she became aware of the darkness all around. Boxes lay scattered across the floor, left from where students had packed and left quickly. The odd page from a book was lying on the ground, but on one of the tables that had not collapsed, there were some books in slightly newer condition, that Daitokuji-sensei was using to teach in the dorm. Apart from that, the entire place seemed to be under a state of depression, not the sort of place someone would choose to hold a class in, even an extra curricular one.

Out of all of the classes Sara had taken, there had never been ones in the abandoned dorm before. Quite a few that had mentioned that abandoned dorm, but none in it. Some of the classes that Sara had attended where plain right boring, like Professor Chronos's, other's were slightly silly, like Ayukawa-sensei's gym classes, but this seemed ridiculous.

Looking out one of the windows, Sara saw that her three friends were approaching the abandoned dorm. Fubuki was laughing, probably just having cracked a joke that no one understood. Josuke had a slightly worried look on his face, maybe he had had bad experiences in the past with these classes? His hand gripped his deck tightly, his only protection, or so he thought.

Sakura then reached out and took Josuke's hand and gripped it tightly. The young Osiris looked at Sakura gratefully and a small smile graced his lips. Sara looked at them contentedly, knowing what Professor Chronos would do if he saw this.

Fubuki led the way inside the abandoned dorm, and greeted Daitokuji-sensei at the door. At this Sakura was slightly surprised, as she hadn't seen Daitokuji before. Sara turned around and snuck down one of the corridors hoping to get a glimpse of what they were all doing. She spotted Daitokuji in conversation with Fubuki. He was nodding at what Daitokuji was saying, before turning around, beckoning Josuke and Sakura to follow him.

Sara wanted to follow them, but she was aware that Daitokuji-sensei was there. But when she actually looked round the corner, Daitokuji had disappeared. Sara was glad. Something in her, maybe the skills she had gained as the Gravekeepers Assailant, was telling her that something was going to happen.

"So Fubuki-kun, Daitokuji wants us to go down to the basement to get something, right" Sakura asked.

"Right Sakura-chan. Why I have no idea, but I didn't think it was a good idea to ask" Fubuki replied.

Fubuki the reached the basement, along with his two companions and Sara who was following them. The basement had really been an old duelling field. Statues lined the sides, which seemed to react as Fubuki strode across the floor. Sakura and Josuke followed him slowly, but Sara stayed at the edge, not wanting to be seen but also because she knew that something was fishy.

It took her a few seconds to realise that a gold symbol was starting to appear on the floor. A symbol she recognised. The Egyptian eye of Horus, the mystical sign of all shadow magic. Sakura and Josuke noticed it and tried to tell Fubuki, but he ignored them and neither of them knew what it meant. Not until it was too late.

As the eye appeared, small black creatures, blobs with eyes really, came out from the shadows. They swarmed up on Sakura and Josuke, who were overtaken in seconds. They tried to scream, but it was in vain. Sara let out a sharp gasp and Fubuki must have heard it as he turned around suddenly. As soon as he saw the creatures on the floor, his face went into a state of astonishment.

"JOSUKE! SAKURA!" Fubuki yelled. He looked for his friends, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Before Fubuki could do anything, he too was overcome by the small blobs.

Sara was unable to hold on any longer. She had to see if she could do anything to help. Anything. She just ran straight into the basement, screaming Fubuki's name. He looked at her.

"Sara" He said quietly.

"Fubuki, I'm here. Don't leave me" Sara said, reaching for his hand. But Fubuki was too weak. His fingertips lightly grazed the surface of Sara's hand, before slipping away.

That small touch triggered images to flash through Sara's head. A computer screen, saying that the three who had just disappeared were doing research.

A duel in the abandoned dorm, a guy with a red jacket duelling for the freedom of someone who was trapped in a coffin.

A guy in a mask and the same red jacketed guy duelling in a volcano.

The red jacketed guy duelling a guy with long blue hair and yellow eyes.

The blue haired man making a prediction.

Duel Academia in the land of three suns.

A picture of Fubuki, signed characteristically, Fubuki 10-join.

Sara snapped out of it. On the floor of the basement lay one of the last pieces of Fubuki. A picture, the same on that had been in Sara's vision. Sara removed it from the floor and hung it up, to serve as one last reminder to Fubuki's memory.

And with that, Sara found herself back in the Gravekeeper World.

* * *

The end of my first story on this site. I hope this is o.k, if anyone has any questions please ask. I have seen lots of Fanfictions dedicated to other people, there are even ones dedicated to Motegi, but I have never seen one dedicated to Sara (or Yasmin as she is termed in the dub). I think this might be a bit out of character, but it was my first time using Japanese names and I believe that altered my writing a bit. If I got any of the Japanese terms wrong please inform me so I know for future reference. Please review. 


End file.
